Mirena
Mirena was the wife of Vlad III Tepes and the mother of Ingeras Biography Mirena was presumably born in Transylvania and met Vlad after he returned home from his time serving in the Ottoman Empire's Janissary Corps. Mirena was apparently unfazed by Vlad's infamous and bloody past, realising he sought redemption and a peaceful life. They fell in love and married, with Mirena eventually bearing a son, Ingeras. Events of Dracula Untold War with Mehmed They lived together peacefully for a time, until the Ottoman ruler Mehmed II demanded that Vlad sends 1,000 boys, including his son, as hostages to serve in the army, threatening war otherwise. Mirena was distraught at the prospect of being separated from her only son. She accompanied Vlad and Ingeras to hand him over, only for Vlad to go back on the deal and attack the the Ottoman soldiers to protect his family. Mirena and Ingeras returned to the castle to wait for Vlad to return, knowing that his actions would result in war. Mirena accompanied her family and people to Cozia Monastery, unaware that her husband had become a vampire to defeat the Turks. During the journey, Mirena began to notice something was strange about Vlad after he hastily excused himself from their tent whilst they made love - unbeknownst to Mirena, to keep himself from biting her. Mirena eventually learned that Vlad was a vampire after she caught him burning himself with silver to keep from being tempted to drink human blood. Mirena is shocked, especially after learning her husband willingly became a vampire to stop the Turks. Mirena still loves and trusts Vlad, however, accepting his condition and supporting him. She promises to keep his vampirism a secret and encourages him to hold out until he can defeat Mehmed's army and the curse is lifted. Death At the monastery, Vlad is nearly burned alive by a monk named Lucien, who also tries to turn his subjects against him, in order to save his soul. Mirena watches this in horror. She chastises her subjects for turning on their Prince when he has sacrificed so much to protect them, and also calms Vlad's murderous rage. Mirena remains in the supposed safety of the monastery with Ingeras whilst Vlad and his soldiers battle the Turks. However, Mehmed distracts Vlad and secretly sends his elite soldiers into the monastery to capture Vlad's family. Mirena and Ingeras are cornered on top of a tower. Mirena tries to shield her son, but is knocked down and injured by a soldier, who then abducts her son and leave her clinging to the edge of the tower. Mirena tries to hold on, but is unable to pull herself up and falls. Vlad, seeing his family is in trouble, turns into a swarm of bats to try and catch Mirena. Unfortunately, he is unable to catch her in time, with Mirena hitting the ground and being mortally wounded. As a distraught Vlad cradles her in his arms, Mirena begs Vlad to drink her blood before the sun sets, as this way, he will become a vampire permanently and can save Ingeras. Vlad reluctantly agrees and bites Mirena, draining her blood. Mirena dies soon after. Vlad is later able to rescue Ingeras and kills Mehmed, thus; avenging Mirena's death. Reincarnation In the 21st Century, Vlad encounters a woman named Mina Murray who is identical in appearance to Mirena and appears to subtly recognize Vlad; implying that Mina is Mirena's reincarnation. Relationships Vlad III Tepes Vlad is Mirena's husband. After he became a vampire, she helped him hold on to his humanity. She told him to drink her blood to save their son Ingeras Ingeras is Mirena's son. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Dracula Untold Characters